


Hold on to the Stars

by RottenAdel



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenAdel/pseuds/RottenAdel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil believes in open communication, and most days, Tieria is willing to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/gifts).



> AU where Neil survived Season 1, but Season 2 still happened.

Neil Dylandy was a firm supporter of open communication in a relationship. Always had been; no secrets, no lies, if you need something you tell your partner and don't bottle it up. If you're apart from one another, keep in touch, it keeps the flame alive.

But even with those ideals in mind, sometimes things weren't so easy, especially when his partner may not hold open communication in such high regard.

This was, and would likely continue to be the case, with his current lover. An intelligent but sometimes reclusive man named Tieria Erde. 

> **LockonStratos:** It's cold tonight.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** Then get a blanket.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** That's not really what I meant. 

They'd known each other for years; fought side by side to unite the world and put an end to war. Years down the road they could finally take a break, lick their wounds and wait for a time where Celestial Being would be needed again. Neil was able to shrug off his codename and live as himself, take time to recover from his injuries received from the final battle. And though they were ordered to go their separate ways, he wished to stay with Tieria.

Tieria, however, couldn't oblige. He couldn't leave space, not yet anyway. There was still a lot he needed to learn, things he needed to find about his kind. Neil understood, but kept the line of communication open. He settled into his new home on the surface, a small apartment on the outskirts of Dublin proper, and spent his days talking with Tieria through a online chats and video calls.

It still felt lonely, but not nearly as bad as if he wasn't there at all. 

> **TieriaErde:** Then dress more warmly. You're only in your boxers right now, aren't you?

Neil looked down and chuckled. Tonight was one of the nights where chatting was the only option, though Tieria still had the camera feed on so they could see each other. He missed his voice, but given the restrictions of the data transmissions, he couldn't hear it, at least not tonight.

>   **LockonStratos:** I can't wear too much when I sleep. It gets too hot! You know that.
> 
>   
>  **TieriaErde:**  Then your insistence on being cold implies that you're wanting someone to keep you warm.

A pause, a goofy smile. Neil ran his hands through his hair.

> **LockonStratos:** You got me pegged.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** You're just predictable.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** I'm wounded!

There was a flicker of concern on Tieria's face, as if processing the expression. But in the end it returned to his usual frown.

> **TieriaErde:** I can't come down there and sleep next to you, Lockon. You know that.

Neil shook his head, smile lessening but ever present.

> **LockonStratos:** I know. You still have things to do right?  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** And call me Neil. We're on leave, remember?

Another flicker of doubt, this time Tieria actually averting his gaze. Neil imagined he was blushing, even if he couldn't see it.

> **TieriaErde:** Neil Dylandy.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** Just Neil.

A pause, a furrow of finely groomed brows.

> **TieriaErde:** Neil.

Neil smiled, adjusting the computer on his lap. He wanted to hear him, hear his voice saying his name. He wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him into his arms and say how much he loved him, how much he missed being at his side. It had only been a couple of weeks, but so soon after they had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. It felt like they had fallen away from each other before they could even begin... But Neil was determined not to lose him, not when they had gone through so much.

> **TieriaErde:** Neil. You're staring.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** It's not staring. I'm admiring.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** You're admiring too intently. It's distracting.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** Then give me something else to fixate on.

The image flickered and Tieria actually looked surprised for a moment. Neil wondered if there was an issue with the connection, or if the terminal Tieria had tapped into was having issues. It took a moment for Tieria to finally respond.

> **TieriaErde:** I do not have the necessary requirements to send a voice feed.

So he caught on...

> **LockonStratos:** Veda still won't let you send an actual feed?  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** My abilities are finite and I have utilized too much of my energy with other tasks.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** So you're too tired. That's okay, I understand.

Tieria's gaze shifted into a disappointed look.

> **TieriaErde:** I want to, but it's not possible right now. Projecting my image and seeing you is within my means, but at this distance, it would be too much to send an audio feed.

A pause, another remorseful image.

> **TieriaErde:** I'm sorry, Neil.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** I want to hear you, too.

Neil smiled, reaching up to touch the screen, wishing that Tieria could feel the fingers against his face.

> **LockonStratos:** It's okay. I'm not mad. You'll be able to send audio eventually right?

A smile, encouraging as always.

> **LockonStratos:** If it's too much then I understand. I don't want you pushing yourself either.

Tieria smiled in kind, closing his eyes.

> **TieriaErde:** Thank you. Conducting these "chats" of yours is draining enough, especially when you insist on "seeing" me. Why did you have to go all the way to the surface? If you were on Krung Thep, or even the Ptolemy, then we could do more.

Neil nodded. Tieria had a valid point; having to send an encrypted connection such a long way made it more difficult on them both. Depending on the workflow and how much energy they had to expend, his talks with Tieria were sometimes even more limited to this. But it was something Neil was willing to deal with, at least while he finished his recovery in normal gravity.

> **LockonStratos:** You know staying on the Ptolemy wasn't an option. Krung Thep is but I'd need a lift. Not exactly easy to get to Lagrange from here.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** I could arrange for it.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** Focus on getting better yourself first. We can last a little longer like this, right?  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** Just wait for me to recover fully, then I'll see about getting out to Krung Thep.

The image on his screen distorted, pixeling out briefly before snapping back. Tieria frowned.

> **TieriaErde:** I'm nearing my limit. I'm sorry.

Neil shook his head, reaching out to touch the screen again.

> **LockonStratos:** It's okay. You did great today.

Tieria smiled at him, the screen flickering again.

> **TieriaErde:** When I can, I'll transfer into a new body. Then I can come see you.

Neil's eyes widened.

> **LockonStratos:** You're really doing it?

Tieria nodded. The image stuck half-way.

> **TieriaErde:** It will take time but I've started the process of having another body built, but it will be some time before I can transfer my consciousness to it.  
>    
>  **TieriaErde:** That and... I miss you.

Neil was entirely unsure what to say to that. He was happy, and he wanted to see Tieria again, hold him and feel his warmth like before, and yet he knew that Tieria's merging with Veda was out of necessity. He lost the form he had been given, his body so damaged that if it were not for his Gundam's connection with Veda, he would have ceased to exist entirely. Neil was grateful for this; they had already lost each other once, he didn't want to go through it again.

But it would be difficult for Tieria. He didn't have the other Innovators to help prepare, save for Regene, but he was less help with such a thing than one would imagine. As Tieria would say, the ETA was out of a calculable range.

> **LockonStratos:** Take the time you need. I'll make arrangements to go to Krung Thep when I'm healed.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** I want to see you too.

More than anything.

The image lurched more violently and Tieria visibly winced. Limit reached.

> **TieriaErde:** I have to go.  
>    
>  **LockonStratos:** Okay. Good night, Tieria.

Visuals were lost and TieriaErde showed offline. Neil sighed softly, expression falling into a more somber one. He'd lasted this long without Tieria at his side, but it honestly hurt to only be able to speak with him in brief spurts. Maybe I should go to Krung Thep and recover there. Then I could see him, use the Veda terminal there.

Neil scrubbed at his face, laying back on the bed. The weight of the longing and desire felt almost crushing, but it was something he'd have to endure. Tieria was already expending so much energy in just communicating with him. Neil wanted to make it easier on him too, but...

His computer beeped, a file received. Neil sat up and for a long moment he stared at the prompt.

> **File received from TieriaErde**  
>  **Open file?**

Neil hesitated for only a split second before opening it. A sound clip, a message from Tieria.

" _I love you, Neil. Please come home soon._ "

A smile tugged on his lips, a bit of moisture at the corner of his eye.

"...I love you, too. Tieria."


End file.
